Simply Logan
by GohanRules
Summary: *Cargan fluff* Carlos could never deny the overpowering love he felt toward Logan. The brunet was able to turn his fear into excitement, his pain into admiration, and his life into something much more important.


**Author's Note: **This is just a short, adorable little Cargan one-shot I winged. I'm pretty satisfied with the result. I hope you guys like it enough to review.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

The floating feeling. The floating feeling one gets when they're beginning to drift way from the land of dreams and towards the world of consciousness. Carlos resisted urge to groan in annoyance due to the fact that he was currently experiencing that precise feeling. The warmth on his face let him know he forgot to close the curtains of the bedroom window. Oh well. At least he got a healthy, full night's sleep. He didn't really have any room to complain. He opened his dry mouth and sighed deeply before forcing his eyes open. Just as expected, his tired eyes burned fiercely as they caught the bright gleam shining through the window.

Carlos sat up tiredly and stretched his toned arms over his head with a small yawn. After he heard a satisfying _pop_, his arms dropped back down to his sides, causing a small shake of the bed. The Latino turned his head to the right and froze. He wasn't exactly sure how Logan was able to remain asleep with the sunlight pouring over his face like that, but he didn't really care that much either. The raven's eyes swirled with emotion as they landed upon the brunet's peaceful, beautiful face. The way Logan's long eyelashes managed to cast a small shadow over his cheeks was breathtaking. The way his lips were slightly parted, allowing the occasional small snore to pass through was heart stopping. The way his soft, brown hair was tousled so perfectly in every possible direction was just so…Logan.

Logan was just so beautiful, and perfect, and thoughtful, and every other good adjective Carlos could ever think of! But most of all, Logan was just so _Logan_! Carlos had no other way to describe it. He fell in love with the brunet's crooked smile, the one that only comes out when he was genuinely amused or happy about something. He fell in love with the rare giggle Logan elicited. He fell in love with the blush that so often tinted the easily effected teenager's cheeks, _especially_ when he giggled. But most of all, he fell in love with Logan Mitchell.

Carlos was pulled from his thoughts by the guttural moan Logan made. The brunet's eyes fluttered open very slowly as his right hand went up to block out the sun from his face. It took a second for Logan to realize he just woke up. Carlos knew exactly when realization came because Logan gave off another groan and began violently kicking his feet on his bed. The Latino giggled at the immature action coming from the very mature brunet. Logan stopped his flailing and turned his attention to the raven sitting up and smiling at him from across the room. His upper body shot up and a small pout unknowingly formed on his face. Carlos knew the heat on his face this time was because of his blushing and not the sun. He couldn't help it. People always tell him he's the cute one of the band, but he never understood how that was possible with Logan being in the band too.

"Shut up. I'm tired."

Carlos' smile widened at the low tone Logan's voice acquired in the mornings after just waking up.

"I'm tired too, but I didn't cry about it like you did," the Latino teased. He was delighted to see his comment sparked a fire over the pale teen's cheeks. Logan kicked his feet over the bed and stood. He raised his chin and turned his head away in mock anger, but he was obviously struggling to hide the smile that was threatening to split his face in half. As a last attempt to spare his dignity, Logan crossed his arms over his chest and stomped into the bathroom connected to their bedroom. Carlos grinned as the door slammed loudly. He inhaled a deep breath and released it loudly. How anyone could see past the adorable dorkyness that is Logan Mitchell is completely beyond him.

* * *

Carlos laughed hysterically and began to roll around childishly, the flashlight in his hand almost slipping from his fingertips due to the action. Once he settled down to a Joker-esque smile, he went back to the topic at hand: finishing his comic book. The Latino was nice and cozy lying down on his stomach with the flashlight illuminating the pitch black darkness around him. His eyes scanned the colorful pages in front of him with amusement and devoted naivety.

Suddenly, a set of footsteps began to approach slowly. The Latino's face twisted into curiosity, but he remained silent, almost desperate to stay hidden so he could finish his reading in peace. The footsteps got closer; Carlos could feel the vibrations through the floor.

"Carlos? Are you in here?"

Carlos' expression lit up faster than a fire at the familiar voice. His right hand tightened around the flashlight in unexplained excitement.

"I'm down here!" he replied eagerly.

Carlos could almost hear the confusion Logan discharged at the location of his voice. The floor creaked quietly and soon the bedding of his bed was pulled up off the floor and streaks of fluorescent light streamed into his little secret cavern. Logan was on his knees bent over so he could easily see Carlos and the impressive stack of comic books next to him. Carlos beamed at the lopsided grin that appeared on the brunet's face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing down here?"

Carlos blushed, but he was pretty sure the other couldn't see it due to the current scarcity of light. He was a little embarrassed to be caught here. Ever since he was a little boy, he'd sneak up under his bead during the day and just read his old comic books over and over again for hours. As he grew up, the habit never left him. By now, the Latino assumed it was just a habit, but he also loved that no one knew about it. This was his secret place, a place where he could hide during the more difficult times or just relax in after a long day of rehearsals. The fact that Logan of all people had found him here was... actually, Logan wouldn't have even discovered his little hiding spot if he had just been quiet until the footsteps had confusedly turned back and left the room.

"Just reading. Did you need something?" Carlos spoke quietly, as if keeping his voice down could somehow preserve this little immature proclaimed property of his. Logan shook his head.

"Not really. I was just looking for you. So is this your secret hiding spot?" Logan asked, sounding genuinely interested. Carlos merely nodded his head yes.

"Cool!"

The brunet dropped down so he was on his belly and slid in close to the raven while giggling. He pulled the end of the bedding back down to the floor, once again shrouding the cramped area with a familiar blackness. Carlos pointed the light to Logan's grinning face as he offered him a quizzical look.

"So what are we reading?" the brunet questioned.

Carlos' heart fluttered. He would confidently bet that all the blood that was previously rushing through his veins was now flowing towards his face. He attempted to hide his growing enthusiasm, but he wasn't sure if he was pulling that off so well. How could he when the guy he was in a confined space with the two men he loved most in this world and the next? Logan Mitchell and Bruce Wayne.

"Um…Batman," Carlos finally managed to answer albeit his throat was dryer than the Sahara itself.

"Ooh, nice!"

"Yeah."

"And, Carlos?" Logan asked.

The Latino raised his eyebrow, but remembered the other couldn't see the action so he grunted. What the brunet said next was spoken in an intentionally exaggerated whisper.

"Don't tell anyone about our secret hiding spot."

* * *

"Si, papi…what? No! I know, but…claro que no! Yes, I'm sorry!"

Carlos' voice was full of worry as his hand tightened dangerously around his touch-screen phone. The bedroom was silent other than the loud murmuring coming resounding from the device in the Hispanic's firm grip. Carlos was sitting down cross-legged in the middle of his bed while the angry, scolding voice of his father pounded against his ear. Furious Spanish was being thrown at him like rocks. Each curse hit closer to home than the last. Carlos fully understood his parents grew up in different countries where targeting your children with every ugly word known to man was just another part of good parenting, but sometimes he wished his father didn't get so carried away. He knew the man loved him to death, but being insulted always managed to ignite the smallest spark of doubt into his mind. He realized the voice on the other end of the line had become eerily silent. Carlos face twisted in fear.

"Papi, I'm sorry I haven't called. I just forgot. We've been really busy with our concert and-"

Officer Garcia didn't need words to cut off his son from further explanation. Instead, all the man needed was to release a large, disappointed sigh. Carlos looked down to his lap ashamedly. He had to admit, this time he might have been a little too irresponsible. He knew how easily worried both of his parents got about him. They would always freak out if Carlos forgot to call every day. That was their one condition if he wanted to travel to Los Angeles and follow his new dream of becoming a part of a famous boy band group with his three best friends. All he had to do was dial a simple number whenever he found he had a free five minutes. But Carlos hadn't dialed that number in nearly three weeks. No doubt his mami and papi have been freaking out since his last call. In fact, the Latino was almost certain that the only reason they hadn't come over to drag him back to Minnesota is because they've probably been keeping tabs on him through Mama Knight.

"Carlitos, you can't keep forgetting to call us just because your new life is distracting you. Don't let that city pull you away from your family!"

Carlos bit his lip at his father's harsh tone. He swallowed back the small sob bubbling up in his throat, but could do nothing to hide the lone tear that streaked down his smooth cheek. He sniffled and wiped the tear away quickly.

"I'm sorry, papi. Te quiero much," he said weakly.

There was a small moment of silence until Mr. Garcia replied.

"I love you too, Carlos. But _please_, call, okay?"

"Okay. Adios."

"Adios."

Carlos dropped the phone in front of his bare legs. He didn't bother hang up the phone when he knew his dad would just do it. The heels of his hands met his face, making sure there was no sign of his earlier weakness still left on his face. Why'd he have to be so stupid? It wasn't much to remember. Call, talk, hang up, and repeat. His parent's never asked for much, a trait that Carlos inherited from them. But when they did ask for something, they fully expected their requests to be regarded. The Hispanic sighed despondently.

He heard the juggle of the doorknob before he saw a tired looking Logan walking into the room. The brunet was half way through a yawn when he closed the door behind him. He was almost to his bed when his eyes met Carlos'. His feet stopped for a second before he made a round trip for his roommate's bed.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned as he took a seat next to Carlos. The raven attempted to give the other a reassuring smile, but even he knew it was a pathetic attempt. Logan frowned, an expression Carlos found to be out of place on Logan's beautiful face. For a split second, Logan's eyes darted down to the phone between him and Carlos. But that was all Logan needed to figure things out. Carlos could tell by the realization the genius was failing at concealing.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me."

Carlos nodded appreciatively, and Logan's famous grin appeared again for the millionth time that day. The brightness in his dark, cocoa irises was enough to temporarily wash away all the bad feelings Carlos was dealing with. He realized he should be concerned about the way Logan was always able to stir him up with a simple look or insignificant action. But he wasn't concerned at all. He was ecstatic. He was positively gleeful that he had someone able to comfort him without trying. Or someone that knew just the right things to say to make an otherwise boring and regular day a new adventure.

Logan stood up from Carlos' bed and froze. He seemed to be thinking something over in his head for a second, but Carlos' didn't know if this was the case. Before the movement even registered in the Latino's head, Logan's muscular arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. The embrace was over just as fast as it had begun, and Logan was walking back to his bed. Just before the brunet pulled the sheets over his soft, brown spikes, Carlos was able to detect a faint tint powdered on the other's cheeks.

"Goodnight, Carlos," Logan voiced from under his blanket.

"Goodnight, Logan."

The short Latino was happy to be going to sleep. Whether he was conscious or not, he knew one thing for sure. Logan Mitchell would always be in his dreams.

* * *

**It was a lot cuter than the other stuff I've been writing lately, but I'm no stranger to fluff. So did you like it? I hope you did. Please review!**

** -GohanRules out!**


End file.
